Egg hunt
by LightofEvolution
Summary: A little one-shot as an answer to MrBenzedrine's Easter prompts. Dramione, 8th year, EWE.


**A/N: A little one-shot as answer to MrBenzedrine's Easter prompting. So much fun to write!**

 **Thank you to MrBenzedrine for proofreading this (MrB: There aren't too many mistakes in it. Me: Yay! This means I passed?). And thanks for pushing me, A.! *hugs and kisses***

 **Disclaimer: Not my characters/places/no money made from it.**

 **Your character has been tangled into truth or dare, and they've picked dare. It must involve an Easter egg, some sexy underwear, and a flower**

Being friends with Harry Potter sucked.

You had to turn the time, fight Death Eaters, get petrified. When you survived that, you had to go and bring a Dark Lord down before even legally being allowed to drive a car.

And then, because you are such a good friend, you gladly play Truth or Dare with the rest of the gang of Eighth Years.

"Stupid idea, Hermione!" the witch in question muttered under her breath while she stomped over the muddy grounds of Hogwarts in her red, polka-dotted rubber boots.

The background was as such: brave Gryffindor that Hermione was, she had chosen dare. And Harry, in a rare Slytherin moment of his - Hermione suspected there were some leftovers of Snakehead blocking his synapses - had dared her to manipulate the traditional egg hunt for the First Years in favour of a Gryffindor win. As Head Girl, she had to be there anyway when all four houses competed against each other.

The rules were clear: the winning team had to collect as many eggs with colours different from their house, no magic allowed.

No magic allowed had also been Harry's idea of making the whole thing a bit more interesting for Hermione, and he even ordered her fellow Head Boy to supervise her actions. Who, conveniently, was none other than Draco Malfoy, whom Hermione had developed a slight crush on. Exactly one person knew about this childish, girlish, hormonal Bad Boy crush she was fighting to overcome, and that's where the circle closed: Harry Potter.

She had confided in him under the influence of recreational drugs (yes, they could have been expelled for that,but they survived a war, for Heaven's sake!) that the broad-shouldered, quicksilver eyed, and entirely too smart young man had the tendency to quicken her heart beat. It was an innocent crush that would never be pursued, like on a rock star or something… just with a redeemed ex-Death Eater. Harry's opinion differed here, however, and since he knew, he had tried to shove her in Draco's direction (which had landed her in his lap on one occasion). The blond's reactions had been predictable: a smirk, a quip, and a raised eyebrow.

The Malfoy mole hadn't spotted her yet, so she decided to make a head start on her plan: one red egg disappeared in a rabbit hole, another in the mouth of a particularly ugly stone gargoyle that even the Battle of Hogwarts hadn't affected.

First Years were small, weren't they? So she decided on hiding the next Gryffindor red egg she found above her head in an oak tree. She stretched and stood on her tiptoes to reach as high as she could.

"Merlin, Granger, if I had known you were so poor that you had to wear oversized shoes and sleep on a tree, I would have offered you something." The aristocratic drawl from behind her sent irritating shivers down her back. Hermione turned around, the egg still in her hand, and glared at Draco.

"A cell in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor, perhaps? Or another stay in that lovely drawing room of yours?" she lashed out, and the effect was immediate. The man's eyes changed from a teasing glint to a stone cold stare. "Damn it, I'm sorry. That was rude of me," Hermione apologized in a small voice.

Draco's features relaxed a bit. "Yes, it was. But still spot on. I'm going to accept the apology, especially given your ridiculous attire." That was as close to a thank you as it would get with him.

Hermione looked at the rubber boots she wore with her school uniform. Yes, maybe it was a bit ridiculous. "Well, Mister Malfoy, not everybody can have your impeccable sense of style," she indicated toward his tailored light wool cloak on which he had pinned the Head Boy badge. "Some of us got the brains. Can't have both, right?" In a rare bout of flirtiness, she winked at him.

Entering: _the smirk_. "You say so, _I_ say otherwise."

She continued her business to place the egg on the tree; there was this perfect fork in the branches, if she could only reach a bit further…

"What's your tactic then, Granger? Hiding the red eggs so Gryffindor-coloured ones can't be found anymore?"

"Correct. That was the only plan I could come up with without using magic or eating them. And simply collecting them all would be a tad obvious, wouldn't it?" While she still tried to get the egg where she wanted it, Draco, now much closer, chuckled.

"And we all know Obvious is the superpower of the two sidekicks of yours."

"Yes, especially the last stunt Harry pulled," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Do you need a lift?" Draco asked and left her flabbergasted.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you if you needed a lift. I mean, apparently, you're a bit too short to get the egg up the tree. As your official dare supervisor, I'm not allowed to use magic or put it there myself, but I could assist you with the help of my hands and my body."

He could help her out of her knickers with that voice if he wanted! Hermione nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders as if she didn't care. "Sure."

She hadn't thought it through, because now Draco approached her until he stood mere inches in front of her. He spun his index in the air to indicate that she should turn around. With a shaky sigh she prayed he didn't hear, Hermione faced the oak again.

Then, a pair of big, warm hands settled on her waist, and she caught a whiff of his delicious scent. "Ready?" he wanted to know. Did she only imagine that, or did he sound a bit husky?

"Yes. Lift me up, Legolas." The Lord of the Rings reference was her mind's desperate last try not to be drowned in the sensations that spread through her body when Draco fastened his grip on her and gently pushed her up with his strong arms. With effort, she concentrated on placing the egg in the designated place.

"Alright, I'm done," she signalled him her success, expecting that he'd lower her on the ground and step away from her. And placing her feet down he did, but, instead of receding, Draco kept his hands on her.

"Did you know," he quietly spoke next to her ear, "that Zabini gave me a dare for today after you'd already left the party?"

"Oh, did he?" Her heart was beating erratically now.

"Mh." Draco's fingers ghosted down from her waist to the hem of her skirt.

Her knickers were soaked the moment his warm hands disappeared beneath the lower part of her school uniform.

"He dared me to rid you of your knickers. With your _explicit_ consent." His thumbs caressed the heated skin on her hips and hooked into her underwear. "Do you give me your consent, Hermione?" She gave a small moan she wasn't proud of upon his seductive timbre. He was so close to her now that she could feel his warmth on her back. Deciding she had nothing to lose except her reputation as prudish bookworm, she grinded her bum firmly against his crotch.

To her surprise, she encountered something very hard when she brushed against him. Her turn. "What does this feel like, Draco?"

He gave a strangled growl. "Explicit enough, I guess."

Empowered that he was as affected as she was, Hermione boldly propped up her arms against the oak tree and spread her legs a fraction.

"Ready?" she mirrored his question from minutes ago.

"How could I not?" With expertise, Draco stepped a bit away from her, only to push her knickers gently down. She recognised the moment he could saw the piece of clothing, for he groaned, almost pained. Hermione smirked; it was a good thing she had decided to stock up her underwear drawer with some of Victoria's secrets, in this case, a lacey black one.

The wizard's hands trembled slightly when he carefully lifted first one of her feet and then the other from her rubber boots, to help her step out of her knickers. He sounded almost relieved when he got up from his bent position, the small piece of fabric clutched in his hand. And that's when Hermione could see the definite bulge in his trousers, even beneath his cloak, as she turned to face him.

His confidence was back with full force, apparently, because he grinned at her, a real, honest smile that lit up the grey in his eyes. "Thank you. I promise I'm going to give them back to you. What about-"

"See, Lydia? This is the oak Mister Potter and Mister Zabini sendtus to. There must be a Gryffindor egg somewhere here!" a young, squeaky voice yelled, and Draco and Hermione jerked, rudely pulled from their personal conversation. Both stared at the witch's underwear which was still in the wizard's hands - and then to the two Hufflepuffs fastly approaching them.

Hermione kicked her brain into gear and scanned their environment with the same effectivity she had done so in Gringotts - before they flew a dragon through a bank.

"See, Malfoy, you prat! Here grows the rare flower Professor Sprout told us about in Advanced Herbology!" she intoned loudly and bent down quickly, plucking one of the white blossoms from the grass.

Draco turned around, and, disguised by Hermione holding up the pretty plant into the light, he shoved the black underwear into his coat pocket.

" _Bellis perennis_ , very rare indeed. Thanks for showing me, Granger!" the Slytherin replied.

The small girls had caught up to them and stared at the two young adults in awe. Both of them had quite the reputation, after all.

"Can we help you?" Hermione inquired friendly.

"Uh…" one of the girls started, "you see, Mister Potter and Mister Zabini told us we could find a Gryffindor egg here. And we're Hufflepuffs, so…"

"Mister Potter and Mister Zabini tried to _egg_ you on, I'm afraid." Draco explained with only a little bit of arrogance.

"Draco is right, girls. But could you do us a favour and go back to them with a little message?" While she spoke, Hermione winked at Draco, who broke out into a happy grin. "Tell Harry and Blaise that they have to take over for us, yes?" She stretched out her hand out to Draco who immediately interlaced his fingers with hers. "Tell them we dare to have some important undercover business in the Head dorms. Use _exactly_ these words, please."

Obediently, the Hufflepuffs nodded. Hermione and Draco disappeared into their dorms rather urgently.

Unnecessary to say, Hermione didn't need her knickers back for some time.

 **A/N: Like it? Kyonomiko also wrote two one-shots as answers to the prompts: "A Good Start" and "Tit for Tat"), you should read soooo read them!**


End file.
